


Coran's Adventures in Babysitting

by PhoenixAndJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Allura go on a weeklong honeymoon, leaving Coran in charge of four teenagers. Will he survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coran's Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Phoenix and Jinx here! We’re new to AO3 and this is our first Voltron Fic. Hope we didn’t do too bad!  
> Ages for this fic:  
> Coran- 45  
> Shiro- 33  
> Allura- 31  
> Hunk- 16  
> Lance- 15  
> Keith- 15  
> Pidge- 13

“We’ll only be gone a week and we’ll have our phones if you really need us. You have the number for the hotel and all the emergency numbers?” Allura asked her uncle. Coran nodded.

“Don’t worry Allura. You and Shiro have fun on your honeymoon! The kids and I will be fine! Right guys?” Coran looked behind him at the four teenagers spread throughout the living room. Various affirmative noises answered. Lance stood up from his spot on one of the couches and walked over to the adults.

“We’ll be fine mom. You won’t be gone long and we’ll make sure Uncle Coran doesn’t burn down the house.” The front door opened and Shiro walked in.

“You ready?” He asked Allura. She looked around and sighed.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. The house and all of you better be intact when we get back. Capisci?”

“Capisco!” The teens and Coran replied. Shiro and Allura walked around the room and hugged each of the kids one last time before they left.

“We’ll see you in a week. Don’t kill your Uncle.” Shiro joked as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

Coran stood in the middle of the living room and clapped his hands together once.

“So what do you all want to do this week?” He asked the four teens.

“Let’s go to the mall and check out some girls!” Lance excitedly answered. Pidge shot him a look.

“And what are the rest of us going to do?” She asked.

“Weren’t you saying you needed to pick up some new parts at that shop? And Hunk needs a new hand mixer!” He explained in an attempt to get them to agree.

“I do?” Hunk asked. Lance looked away guiltily.

“I kinda broke it.” He mumbled.

“You did what?! How? Why would you break my baby?” Hunk ran to the kitchen and searched for his mixer. He pulled it out of the cupboard, plugged it in, and tried to start it. It made a pitiful little whine. Hunk unplugged it and threw it away.

“What the hell did you do?!” 

“I was trying to make cookies to bring to this girl in one of my classes and I put in too much flour and it just stopped working.” Lance explained looking at the ground.

“You killed my baby because of some girl?!” 

“I’ll buy you a new one to make up for it. It was an accident.” Hunk closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Ok. That’s fine.”

“Wonderful job working out your differences boys!” Coran exclaimed.

“I guess going to the mall sounds ok. Keith?” Pidge looked at her brother.

“Why not?” He agreed.

“Excellent! Get ready and we’ll go!” Coran rushed out the front door. The teens all looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Coran was screwed. It was his first day watching the kids and he lost them all within an hour. They had arrived at the mall and it seemed to be going well until Coran stopped to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t in the bathroom long but when he came out all the teens were gone. Pidge had wandered off to pick up the parts she needed and dragged Keith with her. Hunk had demanded that Lance buy him a new mixer first thing and dragged him off. 

* * *

“Pidge! There you are!” Coran exclaimed as he walked up behind her.

“Hey Uncle Coran.” Pidge turned around.

“Where are your brothers?” 

“I don’t know. Keith was with me a little bit ago but I’m not sure where he went and Hunk dragged Lance off to some culinary store for a new mixer.”

“Let’s start with the culinary store then!” Coran took Pidge’s bag and began walking.

“Uncle Coran that’s the wrong way.”

“I knew that! Lead on Pidge!” Pidge rolled her eyes and began walking in the correct direction. They found Hunk in the culinary store admiring all the appliances. 

“Where’s Lance?” Coran asked.

“I think he said he was heading to the food court to check out girls.” Hunk had not looked away from the row of appliances and Pidge rolled her eyes.

“C’mon Hunk. We need to find him before he gets into trouble.” Pidge grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the store. Hunk pulled his arm away and pouted.

“I would have caught up.” 

“No. You would have been there until we came back and dragged you out so don’t start complaining.” Pidge shot him a look. It didn’t take them long to find Lance. He was near the food court following a group of girls. It was painfully obvious that he was following them. He kept ducking into random stores and peeking around corners. 

“Do you think we should go get him?” Hunk asked. Pidge’s eyes twinkled.

“I think we should embarrass him.” Pidge said.

“I agree.” Coran’s eyes got an evil look in them.

“Embarrass who?” Pidge and Coran jumped.

“Keith!” Pidge glared at her brother.

“We’re going to embarrass Lance of course!” Coran exclaimed. 

“This is going to be fun.” Keith had an evil look on his face.

“Oh no. This is going to be interesting.” Hunk mumbled to himself.

“Ok. Here’s the plan…”

* * *

Lance was following some of the prettiest girls he’d ever seen around the mall. He was waiting for one to walk away from her friends so he could flirt with her. He saw his chance when one of them stopped to tie her shoe. She stood back up and Lance approached her. 

“Do you live in a corn field?” He asked. The girl looked puzzled.

“No. Why?”

“Because I’m stalking you.” Lance mentally smacked himself and then the girl slapped him.

“Creep!” She ran to catch up with her friends. 

“Wow. I’m shocked that didn’t work.” Lance heard Keith’s sarcastic voice behind him. He turned around and pointed at Keith.

“Don’t say anything. What do you want?” 

“We were going to embarrass you but you did it on your own. That was painful to watch dude.” Lance pouted.

“Shut up. I was trying to be funny.”

“It was certainly funny to watch but since I’m a nice brother I’ll help you. I’ll go talk to her and explain that you didn’t mean to be creepy.”

“Thanks dude.” Lance watched as Keith approached the group of girls. They seemed wary but he soon had them laughing and waved Lance over.

“I’m so sorry for slapping you. Your brother explained that you were just trying to be funny.” The girl that Lance had tried to flirt with apologized. Keith was talking with a brunette girl and she pulled a marker out of her purse.

“You’re cute. Let me give you my number.” She grabbed Keith’s hand and started writing on the back and Keith’s face went red.

“Give me your phone. I’ll give you my number and you can try again sometime.” The girl that Lance was talking to held out her hand and Lance gave her his phone. She tapped away at the screen a bit and handed it back to him. 

“Call me sometime. Ok?” Lance was shocked. He actually got a girls number.

“Lance! Keith!” Pidge yelled and Lance inwardly cursed. 

“Stop flirting and let’s go!” Pidge stormed over and grabbed their arms. Keith and Lance turned bright red. The girls giggled and waved as they watched the boys get dragged away.

* * *

Coran finally managed to get all four teens back to the house safely. The second they walked in the door, they were booting up the Wii.

“What do you think of pizza for dinner?” Coran asked. The four teens all gave him a thumbs up before they started their game.

“This is gonna be easy.” Coran mumbled to himself as he searched for a pizza menu.

**Author's Note:**

> Phoenix: I'm curious. What do you refer to Pidge as?


End file.
